Alcohol and Cigarettes
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: It was too much tequila, or not quite enough... [Gojyo x Sanzo]


**Title:** Alcohol and Cigarettes  
**Genre:** Romance / Drama  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Sanzo x Gojyo  
**Spoilers:** N/A  
**Summary:** It was too much Tequila, or not quite enough…  
**Word Count:** 1,794  
**Warnings:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** _Saiyuki_ is not mine. Summary is from a Jimmy Buffet song.

**A/N:** I'm not ashamed to admit that gender-bent!Gojyo got me into this pairing in the first place.

* * *

How the fuck did this happen? Fuck, he was going to be so dead for this in the morning if either one of them remembered it. All he'd wanted to do was drink two or twelve glasses of whatever was cheap and strong, maybe get into a brawl and have a little fun. But half a dozen shots in and he's pulled into some sort of poker game with the priest and these bar flies and he doesn't understand the rules, but Sanzo is annihilating them and money is money so whatever the hell and he goes along with it.

But one by one the loser leave until it is just the pair of them. Sanzo is staring at the cards in his hand without focus and Gojyo wonders if he even knows the game is over. The priest is swaying just slightly, a haze of smoke surrounding his head, though his cigarette is long out. He thinks that maybe they should call it quits but then he remembers that his life is basically a 50/50 chance as to whether he'll die at any given moment so then he thinks _fuck it_ and slams two more shots down onto the table.

The priest jerks at the sound and glances up with a frown. But when he sees the alcohol he seems to go through the same internal debate as the half-demon. When he reaches out to grasp a glass and downs it in one go, Gojyo knows he's come to the same decision. They'll probably regret this in the morning when they're too hungover to do more than whine, but right now, who cares? You only live once.

"_Fuuuckkk… ugh…_" A blond head slams back into the wall.

Though maybe this is not what either of them had in mind.

Drink after drink and they progressively get more careless. At first they're snarky with one another, trading insults and barbs with the ease of long practice. Then, somehow, the conversation is serious, and they are contemplating the future. It subdues them, almost sobers them. Until one offhand joke from Gojyo ("Too bad you'll die a virgin, monk.") makes the entire situation unwind.

He's dragged from the tavern so suddenly his drunk mind only spins in circles until he spirals to a stop in empty hallway leading back up to the rooms. He tries to ask what the fuck, but he barely gets a word out before the question is swallowed down the back of Sanzo's throat.

What.

The.

Fuck.

No, no, no, this is not happening. Genjyo Sanzo, priest, is not _kissing him_ in some back bar hallway where anyway could walk by and see them. He is not leaning up to close those four inches between them by tilting his head back, he is not crowding into Gojyo's space and fisting his hands in his shirt. He is not doing that.

And, more importantly, Gojyo is not kissing him back. He's not returning the kiss with equal fervor, licking the taste of whiskey and cigarettes from those teeth. He's not grabbing the monk by the shoulders and hauling him close enough that there is only a singular line of heat between them. No, no, that's not what's happening.

"Then maybe you should fix that." The statement is made with a panting voice, deprived of oxygen. But there's no quaver. Those violet eyes are staring up at Gojyo drunk and defiant. And it takes a long moment for him to remember his comment about the monk being a virgin.

Oh.

He blinks, sluggish and slow, the alcohol making it hard to see reason when all the blood in his body is throbbing in his pants. He tries to form a coherent thought about why this is a Bad Idea, but all he can think about is teeth and tongue and skin and heat and if he isn't going to find a brawl tonight, this is so much better and fuck it.

He moves forward with a surge of motion, catching the priest off guard if his surprised noise is anything to go by. Gojyo swallows it down his throat. Fine then. Sha Gojyo knows his way around people's bodies. Not usually a man's body, but he's been blackout drunk before and woken up next to a pretty ass man before. He's not usually one for deflowering monks, but there's a first time for everything. Pun intended. He's gonna blow this priest's fucking mind. Hopefully they're both too drunk to take any of this shit personally.

So he shoves and he prods the priest backwards down the hallway, never leaving that mouth that's harsh and hesitant underneath his. He opens the door to their room one handed (and thank _Kami_ Goku injured himself two days ago and is rooming with Hakkai to avoid undue stress.) When the door closes and clicks behind him, he wastes no time spinning them around and crowning Sanzo up against the wall. He sucks a bruising trail of teeth down that line of throat until Sanzo is tilting his head back to give him better access. Gojyo smirks against his skin, parting the monk's robes and pushing them away until he can continue his trail lower and lower, across the arched collarbones, peaked nipples, and rigged stomach that is clenching and unclenching at the unfamiliar sensations.

When he reaches the hem of pants and is kneeling on the ground, Sanzo tries to focus his bleary eyes on the image below him. "What – " Gojyo grins and starts to slowly peel the offending garment. At the motion, violet eyes imperceptibly widen in sudden realization. "Wait – " But it's too late, Sanzo hands reaching out to halt him are too slow, so instead they grab Gojyo's head with abrupt shock when the half-demon without warning swallows his length down.

A blond head slams back into the wall behind him. "_Fuck! Holy, oh fuck…_" The litany continues and it makes Gojyo smirk around the flesh he's swallowing down. The slight motion makes his fangs graze _just slightly_ against the skin and Sanzo shudders above him. His hands are tangled in fistfuls of blood-red hair, his hips beginning a slow mindless thrust that he can't control. And all the while, he spills sin from his lips. "_Kami… holy shit… yes… ah, ah, ah…" _When he's keening on every exhale, Gojyo forces those hips still, presses them into the wall with his demon strength, making Sanzo let out a whining groan that shoots straight to Gojyo's cock. But that can come later, right now he purposefully grazes his teeth up the length and when only the tip remains in his mouth, he gives a harsh swallow and Sanzo arches forward off the wall with a shout.

Gojyo swallows down everything the monk expels, milking him dry as he moans in relief where he's slumped over the man below him. Gojyo can feel his legs trembling at his release, so he stands and bodily lifts the man before him, only faltering a little in drunken stupor as they stumble onto the bed. Sanzo blinks up at him blearily when Gojyo looms over him. He blinks, eyes attempting to focus and for a moment Gojyo forgets what his plan was, so lost does he get in those bright eyes.

"You're still dressed."

And isn't it annoying that, as drunk as they both are, the priest still speaks perfectly eloquently?

"Humph." He divests himself of his clothing quick enough, his hands fumbling with buttons and slipping over sleeves, until he can fall back together naked, and slid between those thighs with a glorious press of skin on skin. It's so good that Gojyo contemplates finding his own release just dry humping into Sanzo's thighs, but who knew when an opportunity this good would come along again? So instead he sticks two fingers impatiently in the monk's mouth. Sanzo maliciously bites at the offending digits, but good enough. He leans up to pillage that mouth again, to leave a trail of marks down the unmarked side of throat, while his fingers swirl around Sanzo's entrance.

The monk shifts, a frown marring his features. "I don't – " And then Gojyo quirks his fingers just so and white hot pleasure erupts behind his eyes. "Fucking shit!" His eyes roll back and he falls back against the sheets, while Gojyo brushes against him a few more times. He's hard and leaking again. Perfect.

When he slips his fingers from the priest, Sanzo doesn't even have time to voice a complaint before those digits are replaced by Gojyo's own leaking length.

_Fucking hell_.

It's so tight that he has to clench his eyes closed and think about Hakkai naked to keep from spilling himself right then and there. It's like a burning vice has him in a tight first, wet and deep and fucking _heaven_. "Oh, fuck me."

"Isn't that…" Sanzo gasps when Gojyo shifts just a little. "Isn't that my line?"

Gojyo grins at that and tilts forward just enough. Just far enough to watch those violet eyes go vacant and dreamy at the pleasure. He starts up a slow and steady rhythm, shaking his head to try and clear the alcoholic fog from his mind. He didn't particularly want to forget this. But his mind was so heavy and thick, the alcohol as cloying as smoke behind his eyes that he knew he'd probably only remember flashes.

… a blond head tossing restlessly from side to side, teeth clenched in concentration…

… a sucking, wet heat, pulling him in deeper and deeper…

… bruising thighs around his sides…

… clawing fingers down his spine…

… a litany or curses and prayers streaming in a never-ending volley from the man below him…

… and then, being clamped like a vice so tight it bordered on pain, a wet splash against his chest, and his own release barreling through him, making him blackout from alcohol and pleasure…

They're a sprawl of limbs, limp and spent on the bed, too drunk and exhausted to move and disentangle themselves. It takes long, long moments for their heaving breaths to steady and their thundering hearts to calm. "Hey," his voice is quiet, but the monk makes a blearily noise of inquiry without opening his eyes. "Don't forget this."

But Sanzo is already asleep, so Gojyo can only hope the priest doesn't kill him in the morning.


End file.
